


Three Day Holiday

by Buttered_Toast



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4467476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttered_Toast/pseuds/Buttered_Toast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Surprise!” a small excited laugh bubbled from her British accent.<br/>“You bought me a dress?” Claire asked when handing a cup of coffee.<br/>“NO, No even better I have arranged with Mr Masrani for you to have three days off”</p><p>Claire wasn't working the days her nephews visit Jurassic World. But dealing with an excitable 11 year old and hiding from a certain Raptor training was about as close as a holiday she was going to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> The idea came to about what would have happened if the I-rex didnt escape just yet and instead Claire was discovering the park the same time as her nephews, and dealing with Owen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surprise!” a small excited laugh bubbled from her British accent.  
> “You bought me a dress?” Claire asked when handing a cup of coffee.  
> “NO, No even better I have arranged with Mr Masrani for you to have three days off”
> 
> Claire wasn't working the days her nephews visit Jurassic World. But dealing with an excitable 11 year old and hiding from a certain Raptor trainer was about as close as a holiday she was going to get.

Claire was still nibbling on her French toast when her assistant burst into her apartment like she did every morning, apart from today she was almost twice as energetic as she normally would be at 4:30 in the morning. Swinging a dress bag around from her back she exclaimed.  
“Surprise!” a small excited laugh bubbled from her British accent.  
“You bought me a dress?” Claire asked when handing a cup of coffee.  
“NO, No even better I have arranged with Mr Masrani for you to have three days off”  
“What? No! I can't I have meetings. Zara” Claire yelled almost frantically, scrambling for her phone. Her assistants smile dropped slightly.  
“No, we have arranged your meetings for another day, some that were with the asset handlers you are now having a brief meeting with when you visit the enclosures with your nephews” she practically clapped with excitement.  
“what about the control room?” Claire argued feebly knowing Masrani had probably got this all covered, she felt betrayed almost.  
“Well you will get an update every hour, and Lowery will call if anything major happens. You can go in but only if your nephews want to.” Zara looked proud of herself, Claire wanted to throttle her but she knew Karen would throttle her if she didn't spend time with her nephews.  
“Mr Masrani also want you to see the park from the perspective of a visitor and not from the spreadsheets” Zara counted before walking to her boss’ bedroom. 

 

Exposed was the feeling that best described Claire at the moment in a white sun dress stood on the docks waiting for her nephews. Exposed. She was the operations manager for god sake, she had already had a few eyebrows raised from staff seeing her in a less corporate look. She was brought out of her thoughts by having the wind knocked out of her.  
“Aunt Claire!”  
“Oh, Oh you’re, you’re so sweet” patting a hand on his back.  
“Dad said you’d send your assistant or something to pick us up” Gray said bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
“No I wouldn't do that” Claire lied not wanting to prove Scott right, god she hated her sister’s husband. She also didn't want to the smile on Gray’s face to disappear.  
“God last time I saw you, you were a baby, that was what, four years ago” Claire said as they still stood on the dock. Gray’s face scrunched up.  
“Seven, Seven years, but you know close” Zach said looking up from his phone. Claire shifted on her feet.  
“Okay, well lets get your stuff to the hotel” she smiled. If they stuck to the mornings itinerary then should would make it for a late breakfast.


	2. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont expect updates this close usually, this was the first half of a chapter (what would have been chapter 2) but more I wrote the second half the more I changed it and more it totally didn't go well paired with the first half, so I am going to post them separately. Makes sense to me. Thanks for the reviews they are great, love the support.  
> Enjoy

Claire had experienced a lot of firsts. The first time she rode a bike without the stabilisers. The first time she went on a date, her first kiss. The first time her and Karen had fallen out. The first time she owned her own house. Her first car. Her first utilities bill. Her first job. Her first break up.   
But when you are employed by a billionaire company to be an asset manager to the most famous theme park in the world, you run out of things to be excited about, the things you experience are no longer amazing, novelty wears thin. You run out of firsts.  
But for the first time in a long time, Claire had experienced a new first and had thoroughly enjoyed it.  
“That was kinda cool” Zach said finally looking up from his phone. His shirt wet with lagoon water, a smile breaking out on his face for the first time since he had arrived.  
“Yeah it was really cool” Claire laughed wiping the water from her face.

Claire was drenched, her hair wasn't as bad as she thought it would be but her dress was soaked but she didn't seem to care as she smiled and laughed with her nephews. Gray had convinced, and by convinced Claire meant he ran off and they had to follow or risk losing him, to go to the feeding show of the Mosasaurus, and it was the first time Claire had ever been to an asset’s enclosure or paddock and had fun. First time she had seen them more than just an asset on a spreadsheet. That was a majestic beast who threw itself out of the water and drench visitors. It was cool.   
“Wanna see some more cool stuff” Claire asked, actually wanting to see it for herself. She really fancied visiting the petting zoo, she always had a soft spot for the smaller assets.  
“I am hungry now” Gray said as her jumped up, that ever present energy not gone. He snap a photograph of Claire sat in her seat soaked.   
“According to the itinerary we are having lunch at two-thirty” Zach said his tone mocking.   
“But I am hungry now, please?” Gray whined.   
“I suppose we could go off the plan for a little while” Claire said even though it pained her, but the idea of being fun aunt Claire won over.

They were walking towards a burger joint when she saw him, she normally would just turned her nose up and ignored him, walk away and carried on as normal. But no, not today, she had enough questionable glances from staff who respected and feared her and now her outfit was wet and she looked similar to what she wore on their date. She wasn’t going to endure the teasing or suggestive words he would fire towards her. That smile, that god damn smile.  
“Hey lets go in here” she exclaimed herding the boys into the next restaurant door they reached.  
“Mom said I am not allowed in places like this” Gray said, looking around the Margaritaville.  
“Its okay, we will leave in a minute” Claire reassured them watching the window waiting for Owen Grady to pass.   
“Who are we hiding from?” Zach asked trying to exit through the door, his aunt pulling him back before he could make it.  
Owen turned his head as he passed the Margaritaville, the doors opening before closing again with no one coming out but hushed whispers did, weird. Claire turned around so only the back of her head could be seen from the outside.  
“Are we hiding from him? Who is he?” Gray asked trying to get a better look out of the window. God the kids’ curiosity is going to blow this for her.  
“I am not hiding...just...just getting some shade” Claire lied fanning herself to make it more believable.  
“Okay, well your shade, has passed” Zach laughed his tone amused, pushing his way outside. Claire blushed frantically before following the wise-ass boy, Gray in tow.  
“I wasn't hiding” Claire said more composed. Zach chuckled.  
“Okay, you weren't hiding” it came out patronising, it came out just the way Karen would say it. She wanted to fight the issue some more but she realised that Zach hadn't been on his phone for a whole 15 minutes and it still remained in his pocket. That was a first.


	3. Rules and itineraries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for the comments and kudos' hope you enjoy this chapter!!!

Gray’s giggling had stopped, all the blood in Claire’s body had gone cold as she turned around. The mop of sandy brown hair was gone, there was no Zach with his head in his phone. She could hear the blood in her ears pick up speed as she whipped her head around, if it was any other situation she would have made herself dizzy. She patted herself down trying to find her phone, crap, she had left it in Gray’s fanny pack while she petted the smaller animals.   
She was running now trying not to look panicked, but she was panicking , she was freaking out, she had turned to speak to the Head handler of assets in the petting zoo about moving the more adolescent assets to the valley and when she turned around they were gone.

 

“Gray! Zach” she started to shout, she turned in the main street before hitting a solid body.   
“Give me your phone” she demanded as she looked up at who it was.  
“Claire?” Owen started, his voice sounded slightly confused, he was shocked both at seeing her dressed so casual in the main street, tears in her eyes and being so demanding of him.  
“Give me your phone Mister Grady it is an emergency” Claire’s voice was wavering and he handed her his phone. 

 

This was one of the weirdest encounters they have had. Ever since that disastrous date they had avoid each other neither ready to admit they liked each other or admit the dates failure was their fault. Last time he had seen her was a board meeting three weeks ago about the new way of producing living food stock for the carnivorous assets. She had always been so straight laced, pristine suits, sharp heels, hair not a line out of place and a cold demeanor. But now she was in a strapless white sun dress that had a few stains on it, flat pumps and her hair was frizzed slightly, her face panicked.

 

“What is happening” Owen asked, almost waiting for the containment anomaly warning to siren. Why else would the head of Park and asset management be so messed up.  
“My nephews they are gone, turned my back and…” she muttered punching in the phone number she had memorized earlier that day.  
“Zach!?” she exclaimed down the phone. A loud almost angry but relieved conversation sounded down the phone between the two. Owen stood almost awkwardly waiting for her to finish. It was only when she started to storm away towards, Tyrannosaurus Rex Kingdom, did he quickly follow her. She seemed more composed as he caught up.  
“Why are you following me?” she asked turning to look at him.  
“You still got my phone” Owen pointed out a grin on his face. Claire started to acknowledge her actions and blushed immediately.   
“Sorry, I just, ugh, Zach dragged Gray off to see the T-rex and I didn’t know where they were. My sister would… never mind, Thank you” she finished straightening her hair with her free hand, trying to compose herself. A small awkward silence stood between them for a few seconds.  
“Aunt Claire” Gray cried running towards her, she crouched down to his level checking him over.  
“You’re okay, you’re fine right?”   
“Yeah the dinosaur didn't eat him chill” Zach drawled behind him, Claire stood and pointed a finger at the boy.  
“New rule, no running off” her voice was strict, the same voice she used when talking to people in the control room. It tickled Owen a bit seeing her like this, the park’s ice queen, thawing around the edges.  
“There are rules now? As well as an itinerary?” Zach asked.  
“You have an itinerary with kids? You have got to be kidding me?” Owen asked rather boisterously. But before Claire could retort Gray noticed Owen for the first time.  
“Oh my god you’re him, the one Aunt Claire was hiding from earlier” Gray yelled causing a few people from near by to turn and look at them. Owen’s smile because the biggest teasing grin in the world. Claire wanted the ground to swallow her whole.  
“No Gray, she was getting shade remember” Zach taunted. Owen was laughing. Claire turned to him rather hotly.  
“Why are you still here?”   
“You still have my phone” Claire huffed before smacking him in the chest with in.  
“We are going back to the hotel, right now” Claire sternly said turning on her heels.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like drop me comment tell me what you think.


End file.
